


rained in

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Vacation, shy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We paid for a bed, so we should, you know, use it.”</p><p>“To sleep in.”</p><p>“To sleep in.”</p><p>Yuma and Ryoga go on vacation in the mountains, only to find that there's a little mix-up in the room they reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rained in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhstar (penwalla)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seventhstar+%28penwalla%29).



He’d often wondered whether his friendship with Yuma would survive high school. He was the reincarnated soul of a deceased ancient warrior king shoved into the body of a dead child, and Yuma was the physical manifestation of some kind of cosmic energy. They’d been on opposite sides of a war that almost decimated three worlds and killed everyone either of them had ever cared for. But Yuma forgave him, for some reason – he always did – and in that last fight, Ryoga had told Yuma how he’d felt.

Well, sort of.

It had taken Yuma until his second year of high school – his second, Ryoga’s third – to figure it out, and it was well after Ryoga had despaired of Yuma ever quite understanding what he had meant by  _don’t lose your heart, Yuma_  when Yuma finally approached him. They were on the rooftop of the school, and it was sunset, and they were alone, and it couldn’t have been a more cliché place for them to share their first, completely awkward kiss, but Ryoga didn’t care because it  _happened_.

“I meant it when I said that I didn’t want a future where you weren’t part of my life,” Yuma had said simply, and that… was that.

Two weeks after Yuma graduated high school, Ryoga asked Kazuma’s permission to take Yuma on a celebratory vacation, which was only slightly less intimidating than it had been to tell Kazuma that he and Yuma were dating to begin with a year earlier (Kazuma had stared at his son with an entirely unreadable expression for probably three minutes before Yuma’s mother intervened and gave them her blessing). Kazuma clapped him on the shoulder, smiled, and told him to make sure he brought Yuma back in one piece.

Ryoga had left it up to Yuma to decide where he wanted to go. Instead of somewhere sensible, like a city where they could go to clubs and nice hotels and fine arts presentations, Yuma decided on some isolated mountain resort in America where they could go horseback riding and hiking and looking for  _bears_ or some such madness and God knew what else, but he bought the plane tickets and made reservations for a room at the lodge and made the other arrangements, so when they arrived, everything was ready for them.

Everything but the weather.

The resort was situated atop a mountain ridge, overlooking the endless forests below. So there was nothing to block the rain from pounding the windows, or the wind to rattle the shingles on the roof, or the lightning to streak across the sky at an uncomfortably close proximity.

And, of course, the power went out as soon as they got into their room.

“Perfect,” he muttered, fumbling around in the dark for a flashlight. Somewhere close by, there was the unmistakable sound of a match being struck, and a small light flickered in front of Yuma’s grinning face.

“There are some candles in here,” Yuma said, lighting them in quick succession. The room lit up enough to see the rustic wooden furniture and canopied bed.

The bed.

 _The_ bed.

 “Oh no,” Ryoga whispered.

“Yeah, I think it was kind of silly to make everything out of wood in here, and then put candles in the room,” Yuma said, completely oblivious to the problem at hand as he hopped on the bed. “It’s nice and cozy, though.” He sighed and stretched out. “Too bad it’s raining. I was looking forward to going to one of those campfire programs tonight.”

Ryoga stood in the middle of the room, hand still clenching the reservation ticket. He looked at it and realized that whoever had taken the reservation misunderstood “two beds” as “double bed.” He then stared at Yuma lounging on it.

“Shark?” Yuma lifted an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

They’d been together for over a year, but had never once slept in the same bed. It wasn’t as though Ryoga was  _opposed_  to doing so, but they’d been  _young_. Well, mostly. Ryoga was several hundred years old but for all intents and purposes, he was still a nineteen year old young man. Legally, anyway.

 _This has got to be the most bizarre romance in the history of this planet,_ Ryoga thought, running a hand through his hair. “There’s, uh, only one bed.”

Long pause. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Even longer pause. “So, uh, I guess we should…”

“Yeah.”

“All right.” And Yuma proceeded to climb off the bed.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

In the flickering candlelight, Ryoga could see the innocent bewilderment on Yuma’s face. “I’m… taking the sofa?”

“Wait, no, I, uh… I think…”  _We’ve been together for a year and I still get nervous with this sort of thing_. “I mean, the bed is big enough for both of us…”

Yuma’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Oh_.”

“We paid for a bed, so we should, you know, use it,” Ryoga continued.

“To sleep in,” Yuma said pointedly.

“To sleep in,” Ryoga affirmed, and Yuma seemed all right with that.

The hot water heater wasn’t connected to the electricity, so Yuma went to take a shower by candlelight while Ryoga dressed himself in his nightclothes and climbed into bed. The bed  _was_  comfortable, and the pillows soft. With the thunder rumbling slowly, the wind beating the lodge, and the rain spattering the windows, Ryoga probably would not have slept well with all the noise. When Yuma came out of the bathroom, he blew out the candles and nestled under the covers next to Ryoga. They lay in silence for a long time, and Ryoga knew that Yuma’s lack of snoring meant he wasn’t asleep either.

“Shark,” Yuma whispered.

“Mmhm?”

Yuma shifted so he was pressed up next to Ryoga. He was so warm, and Ryoga could smell the generic hotel shampoo in Yuma’s hair. It had never smelled better. “Do you ever… dream about that stuff?”

 _Every night_. “Yeah. You?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry, Yuma,” he said softly. “I didn’t want…”

“I know.” He cleared his throat and breathed deeply. Ryoga could feel it against his neck. “Can we… do you think we’ll be able to forget it someday?”

Ryoga thought about it for a moment. “No,” he said finally. “I don’t think we can forget… that.”

Yuma made a quiet, sad noise and pressed his face into Ryoga’s shoulder. “I see.”

“You know what we  _can_ do, though.” Ryoga shifted so his face was above Yuma’s. He couldn’t see Yuma’s face in the darkness, but by God was he not going to let that get in the way. “What if there was other stuff to dream about?”

“Like… what?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Yuma let out a quiet giggle. “Yeah.”

Ryoga couldn’t find Yuma’s mouth in the darkness, so he ended up kissing his forehead first, then the tip of his nose, his chin, and finally their lips met. It was brief, just like all their kisses, but somehow it felt  _right_  with Yuma, like anything else just wouldn’t properly encapsulate their relationship.

“I hope it storms into the morning,” Yuma murmured sleepily, cuddling up next to Ryoga again. “I think it would be nice to stay like this for a while.”

 _Me too,_  Ryoga thought, smiling as he fell asleep to the rain and Yuma’s heavy, contented breaths. 


End file.
